Best to be Forgotten
by CoffeeAddict
Summary: Bk.11: The Forgotten told from Marco's POV, the TRUE story.


****

Best to be Forgotten.

Jake left out a whole lot of stuff in book.11: The forgotten. Told from Marco's POV, the true story. Kind of cliched and quite - no, VERY weird. I'm a new author, so don't expect too much.

****

Disclaimer: Ah, now here's the part where I deny breaking copyright by protesting I'm poor and don't make any money out of this. But Animorphs and Visser Three belongs to K.A. Applegate. The stupidity belongs to me.

****

Chapter One:

We were in Cassie's Barn. We, meaning the Animorphs: Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Ax and me, Marco.

As usual, Jake was being dominant and leader-like, pushing Ax around and losing a few fingers in the process. Rachel had cornered a mouse, and was force-feeding it to Tobias. Cassie was torturing her animals. Meanwhile I was playing in the empty cages.

"Free, not free, free, not free..." I chanted gleefully.

"TOBIAS!" screamed Rachel. "EAT!"

But I'm not hungry, please! No more, please! he begged.

Tobias was as big as a watermelon and just as round. It was amazing to see how much food Rachel could stuff into a bird in one morning. 

I darted my eyes over to Cassie. She was busy doing an operation on two rabbits. One was her toy bunny called Miffy and the other was strapped to the table with duct tape. The latter wriggled around desperately. 

"Be still, Carrot," Cassie cooed, "Miffy needs a new kidney, and lucky you, you're the donor!"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I turned around and peered upwards. It was Ax.

Marco! Did you know that curtains could kill you? 

Ax is really smart. Since Cassie gave him some books to read, he has been constantly spouting interesting facts that could save your life. He loves quizzing everyone to see if they knew what he knew as well. Ax has asked me this question before, so I already knew the answer.

"It's because of the Volatile Organic Compounds in the fabric material, right? They are so toxic that if you walk too close to them, it has the same effect as eating nuclear waste."

Ax looked disappointed. Correct, he muttered ungraciously.

He skipped back to Jake, who was yelling about something on the ground.

"You stupid sneaker!" Jake berated. "Why did you get yourself dirty? Why did you step into the bubblegum? Huh? Are you questioning my authority? Is that it? Are you trying to rise up against me? Form some kind of shoe rebellion?" 

This went on for awhile.

Then Tobias waddled over and gave Jake a new idea for a mission. 

****

Chapter 2:

"We're going to the Amazon Rainforest." snapped Jake.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

Jake looked around wildly. "Because...um...I just had a vision about...Visser Three, yes, and that he would be there, with...bombs and stuff...and he's trying to explode...anyway, it was Tobias' idea!"

All I said was if Rachel made me eat one more thing I'll explode like a bomb, and that Erek found out Visser Three is trying to take over amazon dot com. explained Tobias.

"Even if we wanted to go to the Amazon, how will we get there?" wondered Cassie.

We were in the car park of a Safeway grocery store. 

"Easy, just watch." Jake said smugly. He walked over to a bug fighter parked nearby. It had bumper stickers like: Down with Marco's mommy, and vote for Visser Three. The Third Visser is a great Kisser. Join the Sharing, it's beyond comparing.

"Euclid could come up with better slogans, I could come up with better slogans," I muttered.

"Ax," Jake ordered imperiously, "Open the door for me."

Open it yourself! Prince Jerk! Ax said rudely, then made an even ruder gesture with his hand.

"I said open it, you-"

"Rachel break door." interrupted Rachel. "HIYA!" In slow mo. she jumped into the air, spun around a few times, and kicked in the hatch of the bug fighter. The hatch, defying the law of physics, blew outwards and up into the sky. 

Immediately alarms went off and started beeping.

"RUN INTO THE SHIP!" Jake roared.

I did and bounced off heavily the reinforced steel sides.

Marco, Tobias commented, Jake means he wants you to go inside the ship. 

"I'm trying to! Look at that deep Marco-shaped dent I made!"

Okay Marco, see that hole in the middle of the ship? Can you spell hole? Yes that's it, now walk to it, just move your left foot in front of your right, good boy, Marco, good boy. You're doing great! 

Soon I was on the ship, so was everyone else except Tobias.

****

Chapter 3:

"Come on Tobias!" Cassie yelled. "If Marco can do it, so can you."

I'll try. Tobias rolled over a few cars and a bunch of seventh graders in his effort to reach the fighter. 

Nope, I guess I'll have to stay here. he said sadly, then brightened. At least I got rid of some annoying freshmen. 

Ax hopped out and trotted to lard butt. He picked up Tobias and dramatically held him forward a few inches off the ground.

What are you doing? Tobias snarled suspiciously.

"Kick the birdy!" I cheered.

No! Don't kick the birdy! 

Yes, kick the birdy. Ax smirked evilly. One-two-three-HUP!... Ax kicked Tobias like a football. 

GOAL! 

AHHHH! 

Tobias flew through the air like a feathered blimp and crashed into Cassie, impaling himself onto the many scalpels and needles Cassie always carried about her. 

Amazing, Tobias said. I didn't feel a thing. It's like this fat is a protective layer. 

HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BUG FIGHTER?!! a familiar voice bellowed. It was Visser Three. He dropped the armful of groceries he was carrying and galloped towards us. 

"Hurry up Ax!" Jake screeched. "Finish hot-wiring the freaking ship."

ZZAPP!

A bolt of electricity arced from the wires Ax was fiddling with and fried him. Ax was out cold.

"AX!" Rachel screamed, "WAKE UP!"

... Ax said.

Visser Three was about five seconds away. Just as he reached the ship, the laws-of-physic-defying hatch appeared from the sky and landed on him with a crunch. Squishing him horribly, like a peanut butter sandwich. 

Cassie looked at Visser Three and Ax. "Ooh, two injured, unconscious aliens plus me with a sharp knife equals inexpert surgery."

Ax jerked awake. Ahhh! 

He snapped his head back just as Cassie stabbed forward, the blade narrowly missing his stalk eyes and giving him a little bald patch instead.

"Rachel, pin Ax down so Cassie can help him. Marco, you try to work the ship." Jake commanded. 

I nodded eagerly. I ran to the control consoles and stared entranced at the pretty lights. 

"Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, "I wonder what all these buttons do."

I spent several minutes debating whether or not to press the large red button with the smiling skull. Finally I reached forward and tentatively pressed a bright green button that read: ON/OFF. 

FWWOOOM!

The ship lifted straight up. Up into some powerlines. 

ZZZZZOOOOOWWWW!

There was a bright flash of light and then everything went black.

****

Chapter 4:

HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO! HOOHOHOHOHOHO! HAH! HAH!

"And now, this is the monkey exhibit, they're loud and stinky. Note that particularly hideous one over there." a strange voice announced. 

I opened my eyes to see a small group of people pointing and staring at me.

"My god, it's alive!" an elderly man exclaimed. "I thought it was roadkill or something."

Suddenly a loud feminine scream reached my ears.

"AIEEEE! GET IT OFF MEEE! GET IT OFF MEEE!"

I scampered through the thick undergrowth and came upon Jake, screaming and thrashing about. 

"Rachel save Jake!" Rachel shrieked. "Kill bad bee! Die! Die! Die!"

She grabbed Tobias and started whacking Jake with him. There were little explosions of feathers whenever Tobias made contact with Jake.

My feathers! My feathers! Oh great, now I'll have to raid the pillow store again. 

"That was the worst joyride ever. Where are we? It looks like the The Gardens, the place where my mom works." Cassie said.

"Nonsense!" Jake snapped. "We're in the Amazon. We were in the ship and a Sario rip occurred, we crashed and now we're here. LOOK OUT! JUNGLE PEOPLE!"

Jake started throwing branches and the occasional monkey at a crowd of Japanese tourists. Then he ran away screaming hysterically. 

"Run for your lives! Yeerks are everywhere! The invasion is upon us. Don't put the cat in the microwave!" 

Let's follow him, Ax suggested, I want to see him do something inexplicably illogical that will result in his tragic yet amusing demise. Like when he finds out if the lion's hungry. 

We followed Jake to the Reptile & Snake section.

"Fake snake," Rachel sniffed.

"They're real." Jake glared.

"Fake."

"Real."

"Fake!"

"REAL!"

"FAKE!!!"

Why don't you go in and look, Jock-strap? Ax said slyly.

"Fine! I'll prove it all to you whether or not they're real." Jake entered an EMPLOYEES ONLY door and 

clambered into an enclosure. He grabbed a snake and started shaking it. Then he fell over with the snake on top of him and began struggling.

"Yeah right Jake," I scoffed, "I've seen better acting in Anaconda, like I'm going to believe your pathetic attempts at pretending that snake has wrapped around you and is strangling you."

"Mmppff! Ermff! Gaargh!" Jake's eyes were bulging out and he was going red in the face. Now he was greyish-blue. The plastic snake coiled around him was five metres long, with pretty green speckles dotting its thick body. 

Ax whipped out a video camera out of nowhere. This is a Kodak moment. 

****

Chapter 5:

"Jake not moving," Rachel said after some time, "Jake put fake snake on too tight."

"He's unconscious and helpless. I think that warrants an organ removal." Cassie smiled and looked dreamy.

"Boring. That's enough Jake, it's not funny anymore." I complained.

If that snake was real, and Jake really was in trouble, why doesn't he just morph? Tobias asked.

I stared blankly at him. What was he talking about? "The snake on Jake is fake."

Whatever, Dr. Seuss. Tobias sneered.

Ax stopped filming and took out the tape. He threw away the video camera which bounced off the wall and knocked out Tobias. The video camera then rebounded off Tobias' head and disappeared out the door. 

Whoops. 

Rachel screamed. "YOU HURT TOBIAS, RACHEL HURT YOU!" 

Rachel grabbed Ax and lifted him high in the air. She swung him around by the tail a few times and let go. 

Aaahhh! 

CRRASSSHHH!

Ax hit the glass window of the enclosure where Jake was. Little bits of sharp glitter flew at me and made me say 'ouch'. 

Cassie ran to Tobias happily. 

"I'll cut you up, 

And dissect you. 

Liposuction, 

Will make you new." she sang.

Rachel dove for Tobias and got him before Cassie did.

"MY BIRDY! MY!" she hugged and squeezed Tobias, who now had hardly any feathers left, and resembled my care bear after I chewed it and placed it in the blender. 

Cassie pouted. "I'll go to Jake then."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something flash past. It was black and seemed to glow green. 

"What was that?"

Nobody looked or answered me. I left my friends and hurried outside. Nope, it wasn't there. I walked around the zoo and finally out to the street to find it. I reached an electronic goods store and stopped to watch the TVs displayed in the window. There was an emergency news broadcast on all of them. 

"A supernatural phenomenon occurring in our town. No one knows what it is but eyewitness accounts report that it has killed twenty-nine people already." The news reporter nodded her head in that funny way newspeople do whenever they finish a sentence. "And now we have received exclusive footage of this unknown entity."

The screen blanked out and the image of the black thing glowing green I had seen earlier appeared. It zipped around, then slowed, stopped and hovered in the air. The camera zoomed in and revealed the object was a video camera recorder. Zooming in closer I could see it had a green aura surrounding it and the words stenciled: PROPERTY OF AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL. 

Then it slammed violently into the cameraman and static filled the screen. Crackling noises and screams were the only things I could hear. The screen snapped back to the news reporter.

"The official death toll is now at thirty, and authorities fear it will become much higher. Citizens are urged to go home and barricade their houses. Experts have determined a Possessed Video Camera is on the loose. Do not attempt to exorcise it. If you see the it, the first step you should take is to call your life insurance company."

****

Chapter 6:

I raced back to the rest of the Animorphs as fast as I could go. A PVC was on the loose! 

I darted into the Reptile & Snake section and stopped. Shards of glass littered the floor. A couple of pythons were eating little kids. I ran from one end of the hall to the other. 

Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Ax and Rachel were nowhere to be seen.

They were gone.

I sat miserably on the ground. I couldn't believe they abandoned me! 

Just as I was about to get up and leave I spotted a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

'Marco, we are at court and Visser 3 is trying to sue us. Follow the Band-Aids. See you there. - Cassie.' 

__

P.S. I sent that tape of Jake to World's Most Retarded Home Videos. I won first prize. I got a razor sharp slinky. From Ax.J

The last bit was written in Andalite. Translated:P.S. I sent that tape of Jake to World's Most Retarded Home Videos. I won first prize. I got a razor sharp slinky. From Ax.J

Sure enough there was a trail of Band-Aids stuck to the floor. Following them I found my way into a courtroom.

On one side of the room was Visser Three, hooked onto a life support machine and a IV drip which suspiciously looked like it was filled with Cherry Kool-Aid. 

On the other side were my friends. 

Marco, come over here! Ax hissed. 

I skipped over and accidentally stepped on Jake's head, who was still unconscious. Cassie was sticking Band-Aids all over him, and he was totally covered from head to toe. 

"The autopsy went fine." Cassie declared. "I'm just patching him up. No one will notice anything's wrong." 

"Where's Cave-girl and Bird-boy?" I asked.

"They're on a date. Gone bowling. With Tobias as the ball."

"Would the prosecutor please come up and make his statement?" boomed the man with a bad hair day. 

Visser Three was slowly wheeled to the front. He made lots of groaning noises.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Visser Three?" asked a lawyer.

Whatever. 

The lawyer started to pace up and down. "Is it true that on the 27th of-" 

Stop that! Visser Three yelled. You're making me dizzy! Now look what you did to me! 

Visser Three's stalk eyes were tangled up into a knot. It looked like a badly done up bow. 

The lawyer stopped pacing. "On the 27th of May, at 9.30am, where were you and what were you doing?" 

I was just innocently minding my own business. I parked my bug fighter at a Safeway store and went inside to do some shopping. When I came out I saw... 

At this point the Visser started sobbing. I...saw these VANDALS trying to STEAL my ship. I ran to try to stop them, but a laws-of-physic-defying hatch squashed me. These ANIMORPHS are a MENACE to society! They caused me grievous bodily harm, and I am now mentally shattered and horribly traumatized. They also trashed my bug fighter. SUE THEM! And Safeway! It's not safe at all! 

"Your honor," the lawyer said. "I rest my case." 

Ax called out. Why did you murder Elfangor, my brother? 

Did not! The Visser yelled. 

Did so! You munched him up like a Twinkie! 

"Answer the question truthfully, Visser." The Judge said sternly.

Alright, I murdered Elfangor because... 

****

Chapter 7:

"EVERYONE!" I screamed, jumping up and down. "I have something very important to tell you all."

"What, Marco?" Cassie asked. "Need to go to the toilet?"

"NO! I just remembered that there's a PVC on the loose!"

"Pi Vee Sea?"

"Possessed Video Camera, it's Ax's Handycam. It's gone evil and homicidal."

The judge, jury and lawyer all gasped in horror and the court was emptied in seconds. Only me, Cassie, 

Jake and Ax and Visser Three was left.

You still haven't answered my question yet. Ax said. 

I don't have to, Visser Three smirked. And you can't make me. 

Cassie approached Visser Three. She looked him up and down. 

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, then smiled maniacally. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel much better."

No! Stay away from me! Okay, okay, I murdered Elfangor because there was a note with the words 'Kill me' taped to his back. He was quite tasty and crunchy. 

Visser Three got off the life support machine and stomped sulkily away.

We went to the Bowling Centre and collected Rachel and saved Tobias, then we went home. 

"Aarrghhh...Oooh..." Jake groaned. He was finally waking up. "Where am I? Guys, you won't believe what happened, there was a Sario rip in time, and I..." he babbled.

-THE END.

Or is it? That PVC is still out there... o_0 (X-files theme plays.)


End file.
